Despertar
by triblyn
Summary: Korra al despertar recuerda lo que soñó sintiendo un vació dentro de si, que esta apunto de desaparecer por una joven de ojos verdes esmeralda. UA. Oneshot.


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Háganme saber mis errores y que les pareció.

Saludos lector.

DESPERTAR

En la mañana de un día nublado, húmedo y con aire refrescante , en donde aparentemente durante el trascurso del día llovería de nuevo en algún momento, se encontraba una joven bajo sus cobijas recién despertando de lo que al parecer había sido una mala noche. Ya que sus sueños fueron perturbados, una vez más, por una mezcla de imágenes de una mujer sin rostro, que estaba a su lado de una forma especial e íntima, que solo una amante podría ocupar y no una amiga. Ella desde hacía ya algún tiempo tenia clara su preferencia por tener a su lado la compañía femenina, que, vaya la redundancia, solo una mujer podría brindar.

En un principio, ella pensaba que solo era curiosidad o que simplemente se trataba de una etapa y que se le pasaría con el tiempo, pero conforme iban pasando los años y entraba poco a poco más a la vida adulta, se daba cuenta de que tan equivocada estaba. Que no se podía comparar la belleza del cuerpo y alma de una mujer con nada, ya que generaba una enorme reacción en cadena de sentimientos únicos e incomparables. Ya se tratara de solamente un polvo de una sola noche (o día) o de una relación sentimental formal.

Así pues, ella empezando a tener la mente ya despejada y alejada de los brazos de Morfeo, intenta una vez más tratar de recordar el rostro de su acompañante de sueños, sin éxito alguno. Ocasionando así de nuevo, aquel sentimiento que hacía que sus sueños fueran perturbadores para ella, en lugar de ser una agradable fantasía; un vacío en su pecho y sentimientos de soledad. Los cuales no desaparecerían, sino hasta encontrar en el mundo real a su amante.

Intentando alejar esos sentimientos negativos, se aferra a tener presente en su memoria aquellas facciones que si logra recordar. Empezando así por su cabello de color negro, ni largo ni corto, sino la combinación perfecta de ambas, que la hipnotiza para que lo toque, lo sienta e incluso lo huela; seguido por su espalda, que luce tan delicada, sin ninguna cicatriz o imperfección, aunque en la parte superior logra distinguir un muy sexy lunar, que le dan unas tremendas ganas de besarlo y bajar por su blanca piel, que parece tan suave y tersa, que sin probarla sabe que su sabor y olor se convertirá en su droga. Esa cintura tan femenina que tiene, y esos glúteos que generan en ella un magnetismo inmediato para sus manos, que sabe que sería maravilloso tocarlo y apretarlo. Para terminar con sus piernas blancas, largas y fuertes a la vista.

En esos momentos nuestra protagonista de ojos azules empieza a tener un calor en su cuerpo, un hormigueo, se estremece al sentir que se empiezan a concentrar todas esas reacciones en lugares muy específicos en su cuerpo. En su centro va sintiendo como poco a poco va en incremento unas pulsadas, y como a su vez va naciendo una humedad; su centro reclama atención inmediata. Como también sus pechos empiezan levemente a hincharse y se vuelven más sensibles, uniéndose al reclamo de atención.

El vivir sola en un departamento tiene sus beneficios, tal es el caso que al sentir su temperatura en aumento, ella se destapa para poder tener una mejor libertar de movimiento, ya que las cobijas empiezan a representar una molestia para sus próximos movimientos. Libre de la incomodad que representaba para ellas las cobijas, cierra los ojos y empieza a imaginar que inicia un encuentro con su amante de sueños.

Dirige sus manos a sus pechos, cada mano a cada seno respectivamente, yendo debajo de su blusa de dormir, empieza ese sensual masaje sobre sus ya erectos pezones oscuros. Decide quitarse la blusa y sigue con sus movimientos, imaginando a su amante que se posiciona sobre ella, teniendo una amplia vista de sus pezones rozados tan cerca de ella, que solo bastaría con acercamiento para atrapar un seno con su boca y saborearlo, absórbelo y acabar con una pequeña mordida.

En la habitación se empieza a escuchar sus jadeos, su respiración empieza a ser más rápida y ruidosa. Siente como la humedad entre sus piernas esta ya mojando su bóxer. Dejando una mano en su pecho izquierdo para que siga con lo suyo, la otra mano emprende su camino hacia su centro, pasando por su levemente marcado abdomen y por su monte de venus. Desliza la mano debajo de la prenda íntima y sus dedos son inmediatamente recibidos por su humedad. Imagina como sería el sentir el cuerpo de su amada sobre ella acariciándola, besándola y gimiendo su nombre con excitación junto con ella a su oído. Empieza moviendo sus dedos de arriba abajo, tocando su entrada pero sin introducirse aún, tocando su hinchado botón de placer, sus dedos son bañados por sus jugos. Todos sus movimientos empiezan a ser más rápidos, su cuerpo se lo exige, así que sin más, introduce en su entrada dos dedos que empiezan a salir y entrar a un considerable ritmo. En la habitación ya se percibe su olor, y también un sutil ruido provocado por el choque y movimiento de su mano contra su sexo. Tal es su excitación de pensar en su amante, su respiración, su movimiento de caderas y su mano izquierda que pellizca un poco su pezón, que siente que esta por poco en la cima de su hacer. Por instinto aumenta otro dedo más a su faena. Hasta que siente como sus dedos son apretados por las paredes dentro de su cuerpo, como su cadera se levanta de la cama, como todos sus músculos se tensan por unos segundos, como su cabeza esta estirada hacia atrás con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Como su respiración se altera tanto que incluso deja de respirar por un momento, y al mismo tiempo se muerde el labio inferior para evitar así un grito de satisfacción y placer que se habría escuchado hasta afuera de su departamento.

Volviendo a la realidad, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, se da cuenta de un sabor en su boca, que es consecuencia de su mordida hecha por ella misma. Con su mirada observa su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente por lo recién pasado, como lentamente va volviendo a la normalidad.

Saca su mano de entre sus piernas y ve como estos están completamente mojados de una sustancia que ella conoce tan bien. Con sentimientos encontrados se levanta por fin de la cama para dirigirse al baño y darse una buena ducha. Se da cuenta que tendrá que cambiar su sabana, porque esta quedo totalmente húmeda de sus jugos.

Se da cuenta una vez más del vacío en su interior provocado por la ausencia e intriga de su compañera que solo conoce por medio de sus sueños. Lo que no sabía nuestra morena protagonista de ojos azules, es que ese día conocería por fin a la mujer de sus sueños. Descubriría que lo que más la cautivo de su amante serían sus ojos de verde esmeralda y su sonrisa con sus carnosos labios rojos.

Al fin tendría un rostro su amor. Por fin acabaría con su soledad.


End file.
